thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Julio Cesar Cedillo
Bürgerlicher Name Julio César Cedillo Manchmal auch benannt als Julio C. Cedillo Julio César Cedillo Julio Cedillo Ausbildung Paul Laurence Dunbar High School Filmografie *Rose ... Ernesto (as Julio Cedillo) (2017) *Queen of the South (TV Series) ... Manuel (2016-2017) *Day 5 (TV Series) ... Father Julio (2016) *NCIS: New Orleans (TV Series) ... Edgar Baco (2015) *Pocha: Manifest Destiny ... Andrés (2015) *Sicario ... Fausto Alarcon (2015) *The Bridge - America (TV Series) ... Franco (2014) *Frontera ... Ramon / Main Coyote (2014) *Marco (TV Series) ... Fernando (as Julio Cedillo) (2014) *Dreamer ... Lupe (as Julio Cedillo) (2013) *Line of Duty ... Detective Rodriguez (as Julio Cedillo) (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Lt. Welles (2012) *Cowboys & Aliens ... Bronc (2011) *Duke Nukem Forever (Video Game) ... The President (English version, voice, as Julio Cedillo) (2011) *Benavides Born ... Coach Chapa (as Julio Cedillo) (2011) *Chase (TV Series) ... Fernie (2010) *The Good Guys (TV Series) ... Carson (2010) *Exposed (TV Series) ... Carlos Aguilar (2010) *Esperanza Beach (Video short) ... Arsenio (as Julio Cedillo) (2009) *Borderlands (Video Game) ... Mordecai (voice, as Julio Cedillo) (2009) *Drop Dead Diva (TV Series) ... A.D.A. Sanchez (2009) *Pink (TV Series) ... Detective Rodriquez (2009) *El descubrimiento (Short) ... Father / Tomas (as Julio Cedillo) (2009) *In the Electric Mist - Mord in Louisiana ... Cholo Manelli (2009) *The Fragility of Seconds ... Martin Dominguez (as Julio Cedillo) (2008) *The Bookie ... Don Julio (as Julio Cedillo) (2008) *Prison Break (TV Series) ... General Mestas (2008) *Hautnah - Die Methode Hill (TV Series) ... Luis Borgos (2008) *Der Nebel ... Father (2007) *Killing Down ... Oscar Peres / Nicaraguan Rebel Leader (as Julio Cedillo) (2006) *Bordertown ... Julio (2006) *Three Burials - Die drei Begräbnisse des Melquiades Estrada ... Melquiades Estrada (as Julio César Cedillo) (2005) *Alamo - Der Traum, das Schicksal, die Legende ... General Cos' Messenger (2004) *Plastic (Short) ... Carlos (as Julio Cedillo) (2003) *Das Leben des David Gale ... Officer Ramirez (as Julio Cedillo) (2003) *This Is Not a Chair (Short) ... John (as Julio Cedillo) (2002) *The Terminator: Dawn of Fate (Video Game) ... Sgt. Kyle Reese / Captain Gabriel Stone (voice, as Julio Cedillo) (2002) *Mann umständehalber abzugeben! oder: Scheiden ist süß ... Marriott Hotel Clerk (as Julio Cedillo) (2002) *The Anarchist Cookbook ... Santa Ana (as Julio Cedillo) (2002) *Die Entscheidung - Eine wahre Geschichte ... Relief Pitcher #3 (as Julio Cedillo) (2002) *On the Borderline ... Hilario (as Julio Cedillo) (2001) *All die schönen Pferde - All the Pretty Horses ... Campesino (as Julio C. Cedillo) (2000) *Walker, Texas Ranger (TV Series) ... Ernesto Lopez (1995-1999) *Age of Empires II: HD Edition (Video Game) ... Unknown - The Conquerors Expansion (voice, as Julio Cedillo) (1999) *Tage voller Blut - Die Bestie von Dallas (TV Mini-Series) ... Patrolman at Pool (1999) *Enter the Hitman (TV Movie) ... Ranger #1 (as Julio Cedillo) (1998) *Cadillac Jack: Ein Cowboy gibt nie auf! (TV Movie) ... Nestor (as Julio Cedillo) (1998) *Wishbone's Dog Days of the West (TV Movie) ... Travis Del Rio (as Julio Cedillo) (1998) *Holy Tortilla (Short) ... Roberto Rivero (as Julio Cedillo) (1998) *Two for Texas (TV Movie) ... Lt. Herrera (1998) *Wishbone (TV Series) ... Travis del Rio / Thief #2 (1995-1998) *Rough Riders (TV Mini-Series) ... Gen. Toral (1997) *Rupan sansei: Towairaito Jemini no himitsu (TV Movie) ... Captain (English version, voice, as Julio Cedillo) (1996) *Durchgeknallt ... Man Outside Bar (as Julio Cedillo) (1996) *Hexina - Schön verrückt und gefährlich ... Officer Sanchez (as Julio Cedillo) (1993) *Scharfe Waffen - Heiße Kurven (TV Series) ... Rudy Escobeda (1992) *Aus der Tiefe des Vergessens (TV Movie) ... Hector (as Julio Cedillo) (1991) Writer *Esperanza Beach (Video short) (co-screenplay - as Julio Cedillo) (2009) *El descubrimiento (Short) (screenplay - as Julio Cedillo) (2009) *The Fragility of Seconds (story - as Julio Cedillo) (2008) Producer *Esperanza Beach (Video short) (executive producer - as Julio Cedillo) (2009) *El descubrimiento (Short) (co-executive producer - as Julio Cedillo) (2009) *The Fragility of Seconds (co-producer - as Julio Cedillo) (2008) Director *The Fragility of Seconds (co-director - as Julio Cedillo) (2008) Cinematographer *The Fragility of Seconds (as Julio Cedillo) (2008) Herself *A Child's Cry (Documentary short) ... Himself - Host (as Julio Cedillo) (2012) *Companions to None (Documentary) ... Narrator (voice, as Julio Cedillo) (2007) *Independent Lens (TV Series documentary) ... Martin (2003) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2012 - Walk with Me (2012) ... Lt. Welles en:Julio Cesar Cedillo Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3